fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Macuil
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = The Wind Caller Lord of the Desert |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Wind Dragon |birthday = May 21 |fod_birth = 21st of the Harpstring Moon |age = |relatives = Sothis (Ancestor) Cichol (Brother) Indech (Brother) Cethleann (Niece) |nationality = Nabatean |home = Zanado |residence = Sreng |faction(s) = Church of Seiros (Formerly) |occupation(s) = Chief Tactician of Seiros |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = Paralogue (Verdant Wind): The Sleeping Sand Legend |firstjoined = |firstfought = Paralogue (Verdant Wind): The Sleeping Sand Legend |class = Lord of the Desert |mirage = |voiceby = |jap_voiceby =}} Saint Macuil is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses and one of the Four Saints. It is said that his gift for strategy was unparalleled. He served as the chief tactician for Seiros and was a pioneering figure for and master of the magical arts. Profile In "The Sleeping Sand Legend", a paralogue exclusive to the Verdant Wind (Claude's) route, Claude travels to the Sreng region to investigate a legend about Macuil's treasure. There, the army fights The Wind Caller, who is Macuil himself in the form of a magic beast, a quadruped raptor creature. Having grown disgusted by humanity, he refuses to interfere with the ongoing war even after learning that Seiros is in danger from Seteth (who is Cichol in disguise). He bears great hostility towards Claude for being a descendant of the Ten Elites, and is less than friendly towards Byleth for carrying the "stink of Sothis." Whether he dislikes Sothis herself, or thinks Byleth is a descendant of Nemesis, the one who consumed Sothis' blood and gained her Crest of Flames, is not completely clear. By contrast, he is pleased to see Flayn, but in his eagerness to converse with his niece, flusters her for nearly exposing her true identity as Cethleann. Following the battle, he falls asleep. Claude takes the Sword of Begalta from him as his reward. Personality When encountered by Byleth's army, Macuil has become a bitter and vengeful being. The war against Nemesis and the slaughtering of his kin led to him becoming disgusted with mankind and isolating himself from the world in the desert. He holds a deep-seated grudge against the descendents of the Ten Elites, who he claims cannot be permitted to live. His bitterness had grown to the point where he rejects his brother Seteth's plea for aid outright. In-Game Quotes Battle Conversations Vs. Claude *'The Wind Caller:' I smell those detestable 10 Elites... Who are you? *'Claude:' I'm the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the elite Riegan. Now tell me who you are! *'The Wind Caller:' I am your family's enemy. If you carry the blood of the 10 Elites, you cannot be permitted to live. *'Claude:' What do you mean by that? And what's that Crest on your forehead? *'The Wind Caller:' No more talk. If you wish to survive, you must destroy me! Vs. Flayn *'The Wind Caller:' Ah, that face takes me back in time... You have not changed one bit, Ceth- *'Flayn:' I ask that you keep quiet, Uncle! *'The Wind Caller:' Why the rush, Ceth- *'Flayn:' Shh! Please keep quiet, Uncle! Vs. Seteth *'The Wind Caller:' Are these your companions? *'Seteth:' They are indeed. I should tell you that Seiros is in a precarious state right now. *'The Wind Caller:' I will not assist you. I have lived apart from the world of man, which disgusts me. This war disgusts me also. *'Seteth:' I thought you might say as much. This is regrettable. Etymology In Irish mythology, Mac Cuill of the Tuatha Dé Danann, was a son of Cermait, son of the Dagda. He and his brothers Mac Cecht and Mac Gréine were the last kings of the Tuatha Dé Danann before the coming of the Milesians. Trivia * Macuil appears to have the ability to smell crest-bearing blood in people, which he uses to identify Claude and Byleth. It is unknown if other dragons in the setting can use this ability or if it is unique to wind dragons. Gallery FE3H_Concept_Art_Macuil.png Macuil_Statue.png|Statue of Saint Macuil Lord of the Desert Model.jpg|Macuil's battle model Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Background characters Category:Manakete